onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Belle French
Belle, also known as Lacey, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the twelfth episode of the first season. She is portrayed by starring cast member Emilie de Ravin, and is the Storybrooke counterpart of Belle. History For events occurring before the casting of the Dark Curse, see the counterpart page. During the Curse Belle is held in Storybrooke General Hospital's psychiatric ward since the Dark Curse is enacted and has stayed there since. When Mr. Gold beats her father, Moe French, it is done under the presumption that the man has the chipped cup, Gold keeps in memory of Belle. Instead, it is revealed Regina Mills has the cup, and she uses it to goad him into telling her his real name. Later, Regina pays a visit to Belle's Storybrooke counterpart in the basement of the psychiatric ward. No one knows of the girl's existence in Storybrooke except Regina herself. She opens the door flap, prompting the girl to look up. Regina looks at her and smiles. Jefferson is jilted by Regina Mills on her promise that if he helped her retrieve something from the Enchanted Forest to get rid of Emma Swan, that in return she'd bring his daughter back to him. To spite her, he decides to reveal the girl Regina Mills is keeping locked up, and bring her to Mr. Gold. He disguises himself as a hospital staff member and sneaks down to the psychiatric ward to free Belle's counterpart after drugging the nurse. He tells her to go and find Mr. Gold, and to tell him that Regina Mills held her captive. She goes into the pawn shop and tells Gold what happened. He is very shocked and even though Belle doesn't remember him, he promises to protect her. He leads her out into the woods, and (due to Emma Swan successfully breaking the curse), she remembers her life as Belle and tells Rumplestiltskin that she loves him. She witnesses him creating the purple smoke that spreads across Storybrooke. After the Curse After Emma Swan breaks the Dark Curse, Belle is with Mr. Gold beside the well in the aftermath of magic being restored to Storybrooke. She tells Mr. Gold of her imprisonment and asks if the release of magic was to seek revenge for her capture. He states that it wasn't his intention, but he will use it to his advantage. She makes him promise not to use the magic to seek revenge. When he breaks his promise by releasing the Wraith to suck out Regina Mills's soul, she leaves the pawn shop in tears of anger and frustration. After the Wraith disappears through a vortex leaving Regina Mills unscathed, she returns and states that she will remain with Mr. Gold because he is still a "monster." Belle next appears living with Mr. Gold in his Storybrooke home. She has a nightmare where Mr. Gold attacks Leroy, who has come looking for his axe. Mr. Gold transforms into the Dark One before Belle's eyes as he strangles Leroy. She wakes up in a cold sweat and goes looking for Mr. Gold, and sees him in the basement spinning gold thread and working magic without her knowledge. The next day, Belle asks Mr. Gold what he was doing in the basement when she saw him practicing magic. He tries to brush it off, but Belle states that he is a coward for not letting her into his life. Then, without informing Mr. Gold, goes to Granny's Diner, where Ruby serves her iced tea. Ruby asks if she is all right, to which Belle responds she fears she is headed towards a break up. Ruby offers her a room in the inn, and Belle tells her that she is looking for a job. Ruby tells her about the library when Belle mentions her love of books and that they might be looking for a librarian. Belle thanks her and goes to the library and peeks inside, seeing all the books there. She tries to get in, but runs into William Smee, who asks her for change, questions her whether she is meeting someone there, and then kidnaps her. She is taken to a back room where she is reunited with her father, Moe French. She is at first overjoyed to see him, but when Moe demands that she leave Mr. Gold for good, Belle refuses, saying he does not have the right to tell her how to live her life. Moe realizes that he can't talk her out of being in a relationship with Mr. Gold, and orders Smee to take his daughter to the town boundary, so that she will lose her memory. Belle is then tied to a mining cart and is set off down a train track by Smee towards the boundary. She tries to get the key to release the handcuffs, and gets it, but drops it on the tracks. She is barely caught by Mr. Gold's magic, which pulls her back to David Nolan, Ruby, Moe, and Mr. Gold. She is grateful for Mr. Gold's help, but she makes it clear it doesn't mean they are back together. She says he is a coward for not being able to be truthful with her. Belle is also equally unhappy with her father for trying to make choices for her. She walks off after saying she doesn't want to see either of them ever again. The next day, Belle is having breakfast at Granny's and Ruby is introducing her to pancakes. Belle is staying at Granny's Bed and Breakfast for now until she gets back on her feet. Ruby gives her a small box with a bow, saying that it was left for her at the front desk. Belle opens it to see the key to the library. She takes the key and opens up the library. Mr. Gold is waiting for her, and tells Belle about an apartment available for the librarian. Just when Belle is about to give the key back, he tells her that he isn't giving it to her to get her back, and that she was right for calling him a coward. He admits that he brought magic to Storybrooke because magic is his crutch, and he doesn't know how to live without it. He also tells Belle that when the dark curse was broken, he thought he would be able to leave Storybrooke and search for Baelfire, but instead a new curse was put up in its place which erases the memories of those who try to leave. He says that he was practicing magic to see if he could break this new curse. As he turns to go, Belle invites him out for a hamburger at Granny's sometime, to which he happily agrees. Belle is present at the celebration at Granny's after the discovery of the diamonds in the Storybrooke mines. When Ruby dismisses Billy after talking to him, Belle comes up and tells Billy that it is because she and Ruby are having a girl's night. Ruby thanks her for intervening. Later, Ruby is taken from the jail cell to Belle's library, where she is chained to a pipe inside to prevent her from hurting anybody and from anybody finding her and hurting her. She was told to call Granny if the crowd comes by. Belle states it is fine that she is there, and that its not everyday that you find out your friend is different. She tells Ruby to just think of it as a girl's night. Later, Belle frees Ruby to use the restroom, and Ruby then tricks Belle, chaining her to the pipe with a manacle, saying that she cannot risk hurting anyone else that she cares about, and that she deserves what she will get. She leaves Belle in tears. Later, Belle is unchained after Ruby reveals she was left in the library. Later, while Belle and Mr. Gold are eventually eating hamburgers together at Granny's, they are interrupted by Regina. She tells Mr. Gold that he is needed immediately to help her with their shared enemy, Cora. Belle asks who she is and Mr. Gold replies that she will never have to meet her. Gold argues that he has defeated Cora before, but when Regina reminds him that last time he fought Cora he "didn't have anything to lose", she is referring to Belle which makes the librarian nervous. Belle appears in Mr. Gold's shop with a picnic lunch which she and Mr. Gold are about to enjoy when Emma, Mary Margaret, and David arrive and accuse Mr. Gold of causing Archie Hopper's death. Belle is in disbelief at this, and Mr. Gold states that there is a way to prove his innocence in Archie's killing. With a little help from Emma, Pongo's memories show what appear to be Regina killing Archie in cold blood, as Belle looks on. She, along with the other townspeople, attend Archie's funeral where Mary Margaret gives a eulogy in remembrance of him. Afterwards, Belle meets up with Mr. Gold in which he happily tells her the potion for crossing the border works. She expresses wishes to go with him, but he regretfully says the potion is only enough for one person. She heads to the library later on to sort through books. Once inside, she notices a stranger standing in the corner. Belle notifies him the library is not yet open for business, and is shocked in recognizing him as the man who broke into her cell in the Evil Queen's palace, Captain Hook. In a state of panic, she runs from him, but is unable to escape the building. Belle pushes a bookshelf, which topples and pins him to the floor. Using time to her advantage, she scurries into the elevator. The elevator begins to shake from the force of Hook's exertions in breaking it open. Pulling out her cellphone to call Mr. Gold, she is able to tell him about the man trying to kill her, but when she attempts to give more details, Mr. Gold is unable to hear her through the bad reception. Belle does not return to the library until Mr. Gold operates the switch to open the elevator shaft. Reunited, they hurry back to the pawnshop together. On the way there, Belle demands to know Mr. Gold's history with Hook. Hesitantly, he finally tells her Hook stole his wife, Milah from him years ago. When she asks what happened to his wife, Mr. Gold can only say that she died. Later, they argue about her staying behind while he goes to deal with Hook. William Smee, acting as Hook's accomplice, stole Baelfire's cloak, which Mr. Gold wants to get back. He is adamant she does not come along, and under his anger is fear for Belle's safety with Hook still on the loose. He gives her a loaded gun to keep in case she needs to ever use it to protect herself. While Mr. Gold is away, Belle goes back into the library. There she finds a knot left behind from Hook, and browses a shelf to find a book about knots. Opening it, she realizes the knot comes specifically from a ship. Belle heads to the harbor. Nothing is out of the ordinary until she looks up at the seagulls, and is surprised to see one of them land and stand on something invisible. Suspecting something is there but she can't see it, Belle takes a pinch of dust and throws it over. The dust settles and reveals stairs leading up to an invisible ship. She goes up the steps until she passes a barrier that leads her onto the ship's visible deck. Belle opens a door below deck, and makes the startling discovery of Archie tied up. She uses a sword to cut him free, and urges him to get back to town. Then, she proceeds to rummage around the shelves hoping to find Baelfire's cloak. She finds a key to a large chest box, but opening it only reveals gold coins inside. In her distraction, she had put down the gun, and just then Hook makes himself known to her. She lunges for the gun, but Hook is faster. He threateningly points the gun at her forehead, and whilst they converse, he reveals to her a truth Mr. Gold did not tell her--that he killed Milah by ripping out her heart. Even knowing this, Belle still believes in Mr. Gold, and asserts that she knows he has changed and has good in him. She hits him with a rowing paddle, and runs away to above deck while taking the cloak with her. Mr. Gold shows up to save Belle, and proceeds to beat Hook bloody with his cane. Belle pleads that they should leave, but Mr. Gold cannot contain his anger at Hook's presence. Finally, he stops when she reminds him of the hope she had in believing he changed, and that if he has, to walk away right now. They leave Hook's ship. That night, Mr. Gold and Belle are at the town border. He uses the potion on himself, and steps to the other side of the border line while his memory stays intact. Belle is very pleased the potion will give him the opportunity to find his son. She promises to wait for him in Storybrooke. The heartfelt moment is interrupted by the sound of a gunshot from behind Belle. The bullet pierces Belle's shoulder causing her to trip and fall over the border into Mr. Gold's arms, and thus loses her memories. Hook is then revealed to be the shooter, stating that now Gold knows how it feels to lose someone he loves. Mr. Gold yells her name in anguish, but she stares at him in confusion, asking, "Who is Belle?" She is in a frantic and frightened state after she becomes amnesic. Mr. Gold is worried about her injuries, so he magically heals them. Belle is confused and asks him how he did it. An ambulance arrives at the scene and takes Belle to the hospital. While laying in the hospital bed, Mr. Gold tries to trigger her memory with true loves kiss. It is unsuccessful and Belle screams at Mr. Gold. Later, Mr. Gold arrives at the hospital, with the chipped cup, which he magically charmed. He gives it to Belle in hopes that she remember her past from the Enchanted Forest. The plan does not work. Belle is confused and unsure when he mentions magic and tries giving the cup back to Mr. Gold, but he insists she try. Belle becomes angry and throws the cup, shattering it to pieces. She asks him to leave one final time, and Mr. Gold finally leaves her room in tears. Ruby comes to the hospital and gives Belle some familiar things to cheer her up. Belle questions Ruby about the accident and the man who magically healed her. Ruby, out of fear of exposing magic tells Belle that the tranquilizers the hospital gave her caused hallucinations. Belle becomes upset and the Severe Nurse must sedate her. Later that night, Greg Mendell visits Belle in her room. She asks him if he is okay and then he confirms that he saw the fireball too. Belle is resting in her room at the hospital when Regina comes in. Noticing her, she backs away a little from her and asks Regina if they were friends when she had her memories. Regina responds that they knew each other, then asks Belle about Mr. Gold and the dagger. She responds that she does not know what Regina is talking about. With the realization Belle has truly lost her memories, Regina knocks her unconscious. Then, Regina uses magic to levitate Belle's belongings in her bag in the air so she can search for a clue of where the dagger is. Belle is laying in her hospital bed, when she gets a call from Mr. Gold. She tells him again that she doesn't remember him, but she tells him she is sorry when he tells her that he is dying. Mr. Gold tells her that he knows she doesn't remember who she is, but that she was a beautiful woman who loved an ugly man, and adds that she creates goodness in people. Belle begins to tear up at his words, but he hangs up before she can respond. Mr. Gold visits Belle at the hospital. She is more trustworthy of him since their phone coversation, and believes him when he says he may be able to help her regain her memories. While Mr. Gold is gone, Belle packs up her belongings as she is being discharged from the hospital. She is visited by Regina, who makes herself known to Belle as the mayor. When she hears from Belle that Mr. Gold is going to help restore her memories, Regina is displeased. Thinking quickly, she bends down to pick up an item, and instead conjures a little red card of the town bar, The Rabbit Hole. Regina asks if it belongs to Belle. Though Belle says no, Regina suggests she should take a better look at it. Belle glances down at the card, and is surprised at the flood of memories; exclaiming she remembers who she is. In fact, Regina has given her false memories to replace the memories she lost as Belle. With the false memories, she assumes a new personality and a new name, Lacey. Lacey promptly leaves the hospital on her own, and heads to The Rabbit Hole. With her hair down up and in a blue sleeveless dress, she begins to play pool by herself. A man, Keith, tries to flirt with her, but is shot down quickly when she says he is not her type. When Mr. Gold shows up looking for her, she recognizes him as the man who once visited her in the hospital. Mr. Gold is completely at loss how to speak with her due to Lacey being so different from the Belle he knew. Seeking advice from David, he tries to act normally with Lacey and asks her out on a date. She accepts, and they meet at the diner for dinner. During the date, Lacey talks about how she has heard stories about him in town, but she isn't afraid because to tell what's in a person's heart, one must truly know that person. Her words shock Mr. Gold because she once said those exact words in her previous life in the Enchanted Forest. He accidentally spills wine on her dress, and she goes to clean it up in the bathroom. In actuality, Lacey only decided to go out on a date with Mr. Gold because she felt sorry for him, and planned to meet up with Keith secretly in the alley. Mr. Gold happens upon them, and angrily shoves Keith off Lacey thinking she is being assaulted by him. Instead, he realizes she meant to have a tryst with Keith. Finally, she admits to the real reason why she agreed to the date, and the reality is she and him don't fit together even if the person she used to be--Belle--loved him. Later, she sees Mr. Gold beating Keith for making out with Lacey. She comments he really is as dark as what people say about him, and Mr. Gold bitterly agrees; embracing who he has always been. Lacey is glad he is not who she thought he was, and watches with a mischievous smile as Mr. Gold continues to brutally take out his anger on Keith. Trivia *The name given to Belle by the Dark Curse, if indeed she was given a false name, has yet to be confirmed. *Like her Disney version, Belle is interested in books and was given access to a library by Mr. Gold, her love interest and counterpart of the Beast. *Belle is the only person who Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin has revealed the motive for many of his actions and for creating the dark curse--to find his son, Baelfire. *Belle considers herself as an expert at rehabilitation. Appearances es: Contrapartida de Bella de: Belle (Storybrooke) fr: Belle (Storybrooke) it: Belle French Category:Female Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Heroes